The Foxes and The Dogs
by Darkness'Inside'Hell
Summary: Join Kakashi, Rin, Obito, The Two Sages,Minato and a Kushina, in reading the Future of the Hatake Clan Heiress, Kasumi Hatake, and the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan Heir, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naru-Kasu, Kaka-Rin, Mina-Kushi, Obi-Anko. Rin Alive, Obito Alive. Smart/Strong/Naruto. He knows his Lineage and that he is a Container. (Rewritten Chapters 1) Rated M for future Lemon Chapters


**Hi everyone.**

**I must admit I love stories about when Team Minato and the others find out about the future. I'm like, Wow, Awesome.**

**Have fun reading - 'The Foxes and The Dogs'.**

**Naruto: Kashi doesn't own me, if she did she would make Kakashi the star.**

**Kashi (Me): Damn right I would! (Good-Guy-Pose)**

* * *

_Meet KakaRin and ObiAnko - Chapter 1._

They say to change the future can cause many problems, so therefore, you should never mess with Time Travel.

Many things can go wrong in Time Travel like you could get lost in a time where you end up dying in the past so you cease to exist.

But, they never said knowing what would happen in the future was wrong, they just said Time travel was and not Time _Reading!_

Have you ever wondered what your future would be like? What you would do? Where you would go? Who you would meet?

For a certain teenager, his life will change when he reads HIS future,

For Better, Or, For Worse . . .

* * *

"Ugh! It's so Hot! I'm melting!" Obito Uchiha of the powerful Sharingan wielder's clan head's Nephew complained,

He had coal black hair and dark eyes and wore a blue jacket with orange collars and on the trims of his jacket were orange as-well as the sleeve trims with a blue shirt underneath, He also wore Blue pants bandaged to his ankles and blue Shinobi sandles.

"Stop complaining, How do you think the villagers in Suna feel, they live in a freaking desert and this heat reaches all the way over there" The hansome silver-haired Hatake complained,

He was Kakashi Hatake, Genin at 5, Chunin at 6 and an Orphan just after be became a Chunin because the villagers and shinobi hated his father and forced the man to commit suicide leaving a 6 year old all alone, forcing him to bare the pain of losing both his parents feeling he wasn't enough to live for,

Also the hate of the villagers was directed at him, the shop keepers refused to sell him food most of the time saying "Traitors don't deserve food", the villagers glared at him , talking about him behind his back and making him feel alone and unimportant, the Shinobi were worse though, The higher-Ranking ninja used to beat him or embarrass him,

They only stopped when Minato Namikaze, His sensei found out and said that if anyone hurt Kakashi then they'd need surgery just to heal the skin when he was through with them,

But that didn't stop the glares and names, The only people who liked Kakashi, His old classmates before he graduated early, his sensei, His sensei's sensei and the old Toad sages team-mate, the hokage and Kushina-San helped him out too,

"Kashi-Kun come on it is rather warm today" Rin Nohara, A pretty Brown-haired, brown-eyed Kunoichi with purple rectangles on her cheeks tried to stop a fight before it happened between the two teens.

Kakashi was just about to talk back at her in a softer tone of voice than the one he used for Obito but before he could a white light surrounded them, as-well as two other pairs, and they instantly vanished.

* * *

The next thing they knew they were all standing in a room with bright blue walls and a soft white carpet on the floor, when they looked towards the middle of the room they saw a sky blue couch fit for four people, and two cream chairs fit for two people surrounding a coffee table in-front of a T.V,

There was a T.V controller next to a note that they noticed so Minato picked it up and began to read off of it hoping to find out where they all are,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Welcome Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Obito, Rin and Kakashi, _

_We do not wish to cause you any harm, Mentally or Physically,_

_We only wish you to read this book on the table to read about the future of one of the people among you and his Future family,_

_He is a War-Hardened War-Hero who has been misjudged a great deal in his life already so he deserves the life he has in our time to happen in your future,_

_The man is Kakashi Hatake._

_The T.V is there in case you want to watch something from the book like a fight, or something funny from the book, Just click the 'OK' Button to turn the T.V on and say what you want to watch There is no need to worry about food and drinks because there is a kitchen on the left side of the room and for when you wish to go to bed just walk down the hall to the rooms with your names on the door,_

_We wish you all a good time reading this,_

_Yours Truly,_

_N.U, S.U, S.H"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone just stay quiet while staring at Kakashi wondering about his life

"Well, do you want us to read this Kakashi? Its about you so only you can decide" Tsunade asked the little masked man

"Hai, It will be good for Intel about the future" He confirmed

"Well ok lets see the book is called **'The Foxes and The Dogs' **huh, cool title, I'll go first"

**Kakashi Hatake woke up to feel someone's head on his chest,**

Kakashi instantly went red while everyone smirked at him.

**He looked down to see Rin, His wife resting next to him, and smiled softly when he thought about the past and all the annoying, Idiotic things his best friend, Obito, did.**

"What does that mean?" Kakashi asked even redder than before while Rin was redder than Kushina's hair at the amused faces of the others.

**He couldn't believe that when the Idiot was trapped under the rock he gave him his newly-activated Sharingan to replace his lost eye,**

"WHAT?!" A majority of the room yelled

**He was lucky Kakashi managed to break the rock and get him out of the cave around the same time Rin started to heal him when Minato-Sensei found them,**

"Thank god. . ." Minato breathed out

**He was really lucky when they got back to the village an Uchiha died so he got the dead Uchiha's sharingan to replace his own,**

"Phew . . ." Obito breathed out

**He was very lucky that when the Uchiha elders wanted to disown him Fugaku the head of the clan put his foot down and told them that nothing like that will happen to his nephew just for being a good and loyal friend, even when the elders threatened to cause harm to Mikoto and little Itachi, Fugaku didn't let up but instead told them if anything happened to his family then he would rip their eyes out and told them where he would shove them in a very Un-Uchiha like manner,**

At this everyone smiled at Fugaku for defending his family

**But now the Uchiha's are gone, the only survivors being Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, Fugaku, Mikoto, Obito and Itachi who massacred the clan except his family to protect the village from the elders ridiculous ideas to take over the village, Even when Fugaku demanded that no such thing will happen.**

**Kakashi knew that soon there will be a little Uchiha soon thanks to Obito considering the guys finance is Anko who never lets him get away without showing her affection first****,**

Obito went red when people laughed.

**Obito was very close with Sasuke after Itachi left, To Sasuke, Obito was more of a big brother than Itachi ever had been**

**Kakashi's little girl Kazumi was good friends with Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, she wasn't very well liked since her parents had her when they were only 15 but she didn't are 'cause she loved them very much.**

"We have a daughter!" Kakashi was stunned while Jiraiya grinned knowing what hd to be done to have a child

"We'll have a son Datte-Bane!" Kushina cheered while she cried about the Kyubi being sealed inside of him.

"You were both 15? Kakashi . . . Rin . . . if that happens then you will both be shunned by the villagers . . ." Tsunade murmured making everyone realise the truth

**When Naruto went shopping for food Kakashi went with him so the shopkeepers kept their mouths shut knowing full well that Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja, The man who's copied over a thousand Jutsu and has the highest bounty next to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Son of the White Fang, A man feared all over the Elemental Nations, Was not to be messed with,**

"Cool!" Kakashi squealed shocking everyone

**Kakashi remembered being treated alot like Naruto, Being rejected by shopkeepers, beatings from high-up shinobi, the glares and names but most of all, He knew what the pain of being all alone in the world was like.**

"Wait Kakashi was treated like that?! WHY!" Obito was shocked as was Rin

"Because of my Father" Kakashi answered simply

**Although, Kakashi had it harder because he knew why he was hated and he knew that no-one helped him like the way He, Rin, Obito, Anko, Sasuke and the Uchiha couple helped Naruto.**

"Well, I had Sensei and Jiji and Kushina-San" Kakashi mused

"Jiji?" Obito was confused

"You haven't called me that since you were six and your father . . ." Jiraiya smiled at Kakashi who smiled back at him

**Kakashi then realised that Kasumi was meeting her Genin team-mates today with Naruto so he woke up Rin gently before getting Kasumi up.**

"It would be so cool if they were on the same team!" Rin squealed

**"Rin-Chan...Wake up we have to get Kasumi to the academy, she meets her team" He tried but it didn't work so he used another tactic,**

**"If you wake up I'll give you a kiss~" He sang and smirked when she woke up and smiled.**

**"Wheres my kiss?" She asked smiling only to glare when he kissed her forehead,**

**"I never said where I'd kiss you" He smiled innocently only to laugh when Rin pushed him down and smirked but went a bit red when he moved his head forwards and kissed her lips.**

**"Better?" He smiled,**

**"Much better" Rin giggled and stuck her tongue out at him and squeaked when Kakashi flipped them over and kissed her neck,**

**"I win" Kakashi smirked and decided to get up and carry her to the shower.**

"Woah-ho-ho this would be great in a book, 'Icha-Icha Make Out Kisses' Has a nice ring to it" Jiraiya grinned only to Wither under the glares sent by an Over-protective sensei and the young couple,

"Maybe not" He chuckled nervously.

**When they finished having a water fight in the bathroom they got ready and went to wake Kasumi up only to see her ready in her new ninja outfit eating breakfast, then getting ready to leave.**

"Can we see what she looks like?" Kushina asked the screen only to smile when it said yes as pixels appeared making everyone smile as they saw a picture of Kasumi,

She had Silver hair like her father in a ponytail with bangs covering her black Hai-ate, shiny brown eyes, wore a white Hoodie with a stitched wolf fang pattern over one of the pockets, black shorts that go up to mid-thigh, black tights **(A/N: like the ones her mother wore at the Kannabi bridge mission)** that go up to her knees with black Shinobi sandals.

"She's so pretty" Obito mumbled going red as Kakashi smirked and joked,

"Eyes of my Daughter, Ero-Obi" Causing a few snickers and a glare from the Sharingan-less Uchiha

**They all were on their way to the Academy to see the graduates when they came across Obito with his arm around Anko's large stomach ,walking with Sasuke, Mikoto and Fugaku.**

**Obito noticed them and screamed out grinning his ass off, thus embarrassing Sasuke and Making Anko go red and glare,**

**"Hey guess what! ANKO'S PREGNANT! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" **

Everyone snickered at Obito who grinned sheepishly

**Kakashi was shocked but immediately hid it and smiled at them while grabbing Obito in a headlock, **

**"Congrats dobe, just don't drop your kid like you did with Sasuke that one time when he was 2" Making Sasuke look up at Obito glaring while screaming.**

**"You dropped me!" He hissed only to glare even more when Kasumi commented,**

**"That must be why your so strange Chicken-Butt" She grinned showing of her pretty little set of pure white teeth with mini canines already forming.**

"She's got Kakashi's habit of butting into convocations that don't involve him I see" Jiraiya muttered while Minato was chuckling at Kasumi's comment.

**"well you kids go in!" Fugaku sweat-dropped at Sasuke's attitude,**

**"Ok see ya Mom, Dad" Kasumi smiled as she ran off to the building being chased down by Sasuke who was still Pissed at her comment about his hair.**

Minato put the book down and stretched his muscles as Everyone heard Obito's stomach rumble.

Obito looked up sheepishly while laughing that he was hungry and didn't have breakfast.

They all walked to the Kitchen after getting up and doing some stretches releasing the tension from the muscles as Rin and Tsunade gave everyone lectures about a well-balanced diet and proper exercise.

Oh how wonderful the day had been for them all.

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter.1.**

**Next chapter will be up soon,**

**Have fun reading my other stories while waiting or read Bloody-Mad's story Naruto Genesis of the Nindo, Its a really good story with funny Chapters, I Can't wait until Bloody-Mad puts up a new Chapter.**

**Well that's enough of my Fan-Girlishness , Have fun waiting for more Chapters.**

**See you next time! I Hope.**

**Kashi Out! Xxxx**


End file.
